


Penelope Bunce, Chosen One

by Ellienerd14



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, M/M, Opposites, carry on au, penny as the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: What if Penny was the Chosen One? A rewrite of 'Carry On' starring Penny as the chosen one, Simon as the sidekick, Baz as the enemy and Agatha as much more than the prize at the end.





	

Going back to Watford is always bittersweet. Mum drives us; Dad has been even more wrapped up in his research since the Humdrum attacked me and Simon last year. I think he's trying to defeat it before I do, even though I'm the chosen one. (Which I hate. Why couldn't have the universe left me alone?)

Over the years, going to Watford has varied from amazing (first year), horrible (third year, when I sure I'd come back to Simons broken body), terrifying (sixth year, when the last thing I had done was kiss Agatha). Now bittersweet seems to fit it best.

I miss everyone when I'm gone. Me and Agatha hang out sometimes but I never I get to see Simon. The care homes where the Mage dumps him every summer are strict and awful. I'd magic him away if I was allowed to. (I probably could, I have the magic for it. But there's too many magickal laws banning it.)

It's my last year. I think I'll miss it. I'll miss the magic. I've always had magic but Watford is the only Magickal community in England. I'll miss that, breathing in magic and casting spells during breakfast and exploring the school in our spare time.

I'll miss the books. The Watford library is massive and brilliant.

I won't miss the Humdrum. Or the Mages missions. (Me and Agatha hate him. Simon respects him but I think it's because we got to take sword lessons together.) I won't miss the Mage at all. He's sexist (as if having a woman as the chosen one was surprising at all) and treats me like a bomb he can use to blow up the enemy.

I won't miss Baz, he's my archenemy after all. For a while our rivalry was just childish but then he tried to steal my girlfriend. And he's tried to kill Simon three times. That crosses a line. I'd kill for Simon. He's my best friend.

The best part of Watford will always be my friends. Well my one friend. While I seem popular at first, it's more to do with the fact I'm the 'Chosen One'.

Simon is my best friend. He may be an idiot at times and was rude when we first met (of course an Indian girl can be called Penelope) and has a weird obsession with hot butter on sour cherry scones. Simon has been raised by Normals so he didn't know about the whole 'Chosen One' thing when we met. He became friends with me because he liked me. And he brought me and Agatha together. I always miss him most, even though I've been in love with Agatha since I was twelve.

If I wrote a list of things I love about Watford Agatha would come first. She's the prettiest girl at Watford. And clever. And nice. I need a nice girlfriend. The fact I'm dating a mix between a cinnamon roll and an angel really helps me get though the fact I have to save the world from an evil magickal monster.

The gate appears in my line of sight. I sit up to get a better look at it.

 

**~~~**

 

After dumping my stuff I break into Simons room. Well not so much, breaking in, as simply walking in. No boys try to stop me. They're too afraid.

Simons staring at his backpack when I walk in. He's gotten too skinny again, with wild hair. I hate looking at him at the start of the year.

"Tough summer?"

Simon smiles at me. It's painful to look at but I'm glad to see he's okay. The Humdrum has attacked Simon before. I still have nightmares about his bloodstained uniform as he calls my name. In real life I saved him. In my dreams all I can do is scream.

"My last summer. Next year we'll be hanging out together." Simon smiles again.

"You look thin."

"Lets get some scones then."

If I had a pound every time Simon ate a cherry scone, I could buy out the Government. (Not that I would.)

"Simon... it's nice to see you." I'm not good with people. I never know how to express how happy I am to see him.

Simon hugs me, which is nice. He's always very warm, it's like hugging a space heater. I hold onto him.

I'm back.

 

**~~~**

 

We practically have the dining hall to ourselves. It's good because it gives Simon time to pig out. I dread to think about what he's fed at the care homes.

A few parents are staring. I let them. If they want to get an eyeful of the chosen one with blue hair and her wreck of a best friend, I won't stop them.

Simon puts down a scone. "How was summer?"

"Good. I helped Dad with his research. I avoided the press. I hung out with Aggie." Agatha hates that nickname and I only call her it when I'm missing her. I missed her all summer when she was in America. Skype isn't the same.

Simon looks less concerned now. I can understand why he was so worried in the first place. The week before summer started I was kidnapped by the Humdrum. So was Simon because he was holding onto me as we were sucked away. The Humdrum tried to kill me. But the worse part was how it - she - looked. Just like me when I was little, long red hair that stuck out at all angles and dimples in a Watford school uniform.

We almost died.

I make it up for Simon by getting up to fetch him more scones when his plate is empty. And heating them up. I don't care about wasting magic. You don't need to when it flows out of me. I'm the most powerful Mage in England.

"Thank you." Simons already stuffing himself.

I let him. At least it feels like things are going back to normal.

 

**~~~**

 

I finally see Agatha again. She's on the lawn, blond hair plaited and swinging in the breeze. Agatha looks like she's from a Taylor Swift music video.

She runs when she sees me.

"I've missed you Pen." Agatha kisses me with her arms around my neck. When we pull away, she takes my hand.

"Missed you too Aggie." I whisper. And then I lean in to kiss her again.

 

**~~~**

 

Simon smells like a farm when he meets us on the lawn. He's been hanging out with Ebb again I bet. She's the goat herd at Watford. She's a bit of a weeper too.

Simon doesn't care that Agatha's sitting on my lap. He mostly cares about the food. Most people stare, trying to get a glimpse of the chosen one and her beautiful date. I ignore them. I'm great at ignoring stares. I'm been doing it since I was six.

As the night goes on, we lie back on a silky blanket Agatha brought.

The world seems so magickal now. There's another visit from the veil, somebodies sister. Agatha tells us about the stars and I'm happy.

I'm really happy.

 

**~~~**

 

Lessons start again. Baz didn't come back, which concerns Simon. He keeps looking for him. I just enjoy being top of the class.

If Baz isn't here, that's one less dark creature to worry about. Simon keeps looking for him. He thinks he's out plotting. I think Baz is out partying at some shady vampire club. Either way, I need to focus on the threats in Watford, not away from it.

The Humdrum sent Flibbertigibberts last week. They're a mix between birds and insects. I took them out but my magics too strong and it's hard to control. They found dead birds in the field.

I can't control my magic but I try. Sometimes... it escapes.

Simon calls it going off. Baz calls it a health hazard. Maybe it's something in between.

Either way I'm dangerous.

 

**~~~**

 

It's been a month and Baz still isn't back so I start sleeping in his empty bed. Simon protested at first but eventually he gave in. I don't think he likes being alone.

As far as I see it, even if Baz returns half way though the night cloaked in blood, he's no match for a sleep deprived chosen one.

 

**~~~**

 

Simon hits me a with a pillow, which wakes me up pretty well.

I start to grumble at him until I see a figure, a woman standing at the end of my bed. I recognise her from the portraits. Thick black hair, formal robes and olive skin.

"You're not him. What have you done? Where is my son?" Natasha Pitch's voice is cold as she screams at Simon. Only she's fading, an echo that can't make much noise.

"I've told you! I don't know!" Simon stands up.

"Did you hurt him? My son?"

"We haven't seen him Mrs Pitch."

I stand too. Her ghostly feature are pained.

"You'll have to do. The veil is closing."

Natasha Pitch reaches for Simon, it makes him shiver but he doesn't pull away.

"Tell my son Nicodemus walks. That he is my killer. Tell my son to find Nico and bring me peace."

She disappears before either of us can answer.

I climb into Simons bed because he's always warm and the room is freezing now.

Neither of us mention how we're shaking. Or what we saw. I didn't think she'd come back.

 

**~~~**

 

I feel like I've barely slept. I have barely slept. My eyes feel too heavy and I don't have enough energy to do more than sip my coffee.

Simon is the opposite. He's too energetic, bouncing, his eyes flickering everywhere at once.

They focus on the doors and suddenly, as if Simons summoned it, they swing open.

Light pours in and all we can see is an outline. A tall outline with dark hair and a trademark sneer.

Simon stands up. So do I. He's speechless, analysing Baz like he can't believe that he's actually there.

I compose myself a little better. I walk faster than Baz and meet him halfway though the hall.

"Pitch," I say cooly. All eyes are on us. "We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
